User blog:PurifyTheFlesh/"Examining Hunting Capabilities"
"If you were to become a Hunter Examiner, how would you execute your examination and how will you gauge the examinees' hunting capabilities.? If I were to become a Hunter Examiner, I would test deductive reasoning and critical thinking. It's like the trick tower tests but less deadly. I don't want anyone dying on my tests being the Virus''/''Beauty&Youth Hunter that I am. Now, it will consist of two phases, as always. First phase, the examinees are stated in a hotel owned by the Hunter Association and are given 24 hours to ponder on what the next test would be. This will build anxiety. The first phase is composed of 10 licensed contract prohunters that I hired to conduct qualitative individual impromptu interviews of the examinees, using the questions I've provided: 1. ''How much are you willing to give/do to pass the Hunter Examination.? Elaborate. '' 2. ''What gives you the right to own a Hunter License.? What are your strengths and qualities that differs you from the rest.? Enumerate. '' 3. ''Hypothetically speaking, you passed the Hunter Exam. What will be your contributions to the world, being a proHunter.? Explain. '' Very simple questions that hold a lot of bulk. The answers from the interviewees define their objectives in becoming a member of the elite group of humanity. The test measures the examinee's qualifications and efficiency in goal-setting, self-actualization, level of imagination & creativity, work ethics, and sense of productivity. I don't want a Hunter association filled with plain brutes, numbskulls, or sloths. Watching their recorded interviews from a hidden room, only those that can arouse my interest will pass. Those who pass the first phase enters the second phase. The 2nd phase is a written examination, multiple choice, 100 items, an hour duration, with a questionnaire and an answer sheet to shade on. Each examinee is provided a single pen and an armchair then placed in their individual cubicles which are thick walled, bugged with hidden cams, and designated with distractors of the highest quality. One cubicle might be filled with fire ants, another boomed with a loud, repetitive lullaby. All answer-choices designated from letters A-E are almost all correct, rational, and makes absolute sense. The examinee should then pick the most correct answer among the choices. Some letters also states confusing answers, which might be the best answer, such as A and B are both correct, E. None of the above except A etc. Lastly, the examinees can only answer questions one at a time, such that the following questions would not appear on the questionnaire unless the previous one is answered. It's such a shame that some of the questions are interconnected with each other, meaning, an examinee could get the idea of the correct answer for the previous question from the following question, but sadly erasures are forbidden and any trace would just mark the number wrong. Nen tricks cannot be used in this exam such that, once entering a cubicle, the examinee is subjected to zetsu (whether he/she uses nen or not). After an hour of time-limit, each examinee should put their answer sheet in a paper-thin slot on a wall in their room which sends the sheet directly to a checking & counting machine inside the observatory where me, and 2 other proHunters are, watching the examination from numerous screens. Aside from eliciting responses for use in measuring the traits, capacities, or achievements of individuals, the test also determines those who can maintain their composure, concentration and tolerance under intense pressure and with great distractions. Passing score is 80/100. And that's how I'll conduct my part in the Hunter Exam." Category:Blog posts